bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
The Invisible Enemy! Hitsugaya's Merciless Decision
The Invisible Enemy! Hitsugaya's Merciless Decision is the one hundred thirtieth episode of the Bleach anime. The Shinigami look for the Cloning Arrancar. Summary Continuing his explanation, Shōta Toyokawa reveals that on the day of the accident, he and Yui Toyokawa were separated from their parents. They could not find them no matter how much they looked, and on one particular night, Shōta woke up in the park to find that Yui was gone. Her scream eventually led him to her, but upon discovering the pseudo-Arrancar, Shōta ran away in fear instead of saving his sister. Regretting it later, Shōta returned to the park and encountered the pseudo-Arrancar again, which is when Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto arrived. With Shōta now crying because of what he did, Rangiku comforts him by reminding him that Yui survived and by saying that it is not too late for him to protect Yui now. However, Rangiku also knows that if Shōta's story is true, then Yui encountered the pseudo-Arrancar too. She then gets a phone call from Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya, who has lost sight of the pseudo-Arrancar he was chasing. Hitsugaya is still with the soul that he had ran into earlier, and this soul surprises him by suddenly transforming into the pseudo-Arrancar and attacking. Hitsugaya easily manages to cut off one of its legs, so the pseudo-Arrancar transforms back into its Human disguise and runs away. Back at their apartment, Rangiku tells Hitsugaya of how Yui was probably the first to have encountered the pseudo-Arrancar, but they do not know how she survived, and Yui does not remember anything. Hitsugaya, however, is more concerned about how the pseudo-Arrancar can disguise itself as a Human soul. This makes Rangiku suspect Yui, so Hitsugaya attempts to perform a soul burial. When this fails, it confirms his suspicions that the pseudo-Arrancar has done something to her. Hitsugaya then contacts Soul Society so that they can do an analysis of Yui's spiritual pressure, but until the analysis results come back, he places her behind a barrier. Shōta objects to this, so Rangiku tries to explain that it is to protect her from the pseudo-Arrancar. Since Yui is still afraid, Rangiku decides to give her the whistle she bought at the shop earlier. With Yui now cooperating, Hitsugaya sends 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa to the Urahara Shop to tell Lieutenant Renji Abarai about what is happening and leaves the children in Rangiku's care again. thumb|left|190px|Yui gets Shōta to help her break the Kidō barrier. The next day, Shōta recalls how he and Yui had searched for their parents without any luck. When Yui wakes up from her sleep, she says she wants to go outside and wants to see their parents. To Shōta's surprise, Yui claims that with his power, she can leave the barrier, and she gets him to hold his hand out to match hers on the other side. The barrier disappears as a result, and Rangiku returns later from the convenience store to find them both gone. Before she and Hitsugaya can search for the two, they receive a transmission from Soul Society with the results, so Hitsugaya sends Rangiku ahead to look while he listens to the analysis. According to the findings, Yui is actually a clone created by the pseudo-Arrancar. She had been a Human with strong, latent spiritual powers, and when the pseudo-Arrancar absorbed her soul, it gained her power, which allowed it to multiply. Akon thinks that there is a high probability that she is being controlled by the pseudo-Arrancar and her outward appearance is just an act. Akon admits the possibility of Shōta having an equally high spiritual power, making Hitsugaya realize that the enemy used Shōta to get out of the barrier and is targeting Shōta's power. Unaware of what Hitsugaya has just learned, Rangiku finds the two kids in the park, but Yui tells her not to interfere. Yui then starts emitting a great spiritual pressure that brings forth many copies of the pseudo-Arrancar. She motions her brother to her, and when Rangiku tries to stop him, Yui uses her power to pull him in. Rangiku can’t help because the pseudo-Arrancar are keeping her busy, and it is ultimately Shōta crying out Yui's name that seems to knock her out of the trance. In pain, Yui now tells her brother not to come. Arrancar Encyclopedia Gin Ichimaru talks about what the numbers that Arrancar have are and just as he's about to reveal Ulquiorra Cifer's number, Ulquiorra comes out and states that it isn't the time to tell everyone that. Characters in Order of Appearance #Shōta Toyokawa (flashback) #Yui Toyokawa (flashback) #Cloning Arrancar (flashback) #Rangiku Matsumoto #Tōshirō Hitsugaya #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Jūshirō Ukitake #Akon #Rin Tsubokura #Hiyosu #Ikkaku Madarame Fights None. Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: * Other powers: *Soul Burial (konsō) *Hohō (瞬歩, Flash steps) Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes